


Say You Will Remember Me

by AnnaWinch



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWinch/pseuds/AnnaWinch
Summary: After a long time, Felicity and Oliver got the chance to be on Central City, they thought it will be just work and visiting friends but nothing is that simple for them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is based from Supernatural 12x11 Regarding Dean... Hope you enjoy it!!!  
> Thank you to my Beta, she is so amazing!!!!

"Glad to have you here at central city" Barry said with his cup up. "Cheers!”

"Congratulations Felicity, Smoak Technologies is doing great" Wells added.

"Thank you, but, I didn't do it alone, I have a wonderful team, and an awesome husband at my side" she took Oliver’s hands.

"That's not true, you did everything by yourself, I just pretend to understand the tech stuff" Oliver smiled.

"My friends, we need more of this", Cisco took the bottle of champagne "for once in a long time is we are together not because we need to put a meta down, stop an alien invasion or any other type of catastrophe" he refilled everyone's glass.

"Cisco" Catlin chided smiling.

"Cisco is right" Iris said. "It's good to have Felicity and Oliver here” she put the salad on the table. “Ok dinner is served!”

They enjoyed dinner together talking about life, how Iris and Barry wedding planning was going, some mayoral things and Smoak Technologies of course.

"It was a lovely night guys, but we need to go and get some rest, tomorrow will be a big day" Oliver said.

Oliver and Felicity were at central city because of a new technology she collaborated on with Star Labs. It will be unveiled tomorrow at a Technology Convention that Palmer Tech organized.

* * *

 

"You got this" Oliver said while gently grabbing Felicity's hand.

Felicity smile at him "I know, it’s just that this is a big step"

"Are you nervous?"

"Excited" She smiled.

They arrived at the Convention center, the staff led them to a green room, where they could wait until the panel started.

Oliver watched the whole presentation in the green room. He had a proud smile on his face, which nothing could take away from him. He was so proud of his wife, he knew it was not just her hard work but also Curtis, Cisco and Well’s but it was her dream coming true.

He was starting to believe that he hasn't seen the full measure of Felicity's intelligence because she just continually surprises him with new ideas for Smoak Technologies.

The presentation was over and everybody had questions, but they will only answer them later. So, Felicity, Cisco and Wells re-entered the green room.

"I am so proud of you" Oliver hugged her and kissed her.

"Thank you, for everything"

"You don’t have to thank me, we’re a mortal lock remember?" 

Felicity just nodded.

"Felicity you just put Smoak technologies on the map at the highest level possible for such a young company, not that you hadn't done that before, but the technology world has its eyes on you" Ray walk in muttering rapidly. Oliver took a step away from Felicity so they can say hi to Ray.

"Thank you Ray, your support means a lot to me" Felicity said hugging him.

"Ok guys, got to go, Legends’ business" he winked and everybody laughed.

Suddenly Cisco’s phone rang, "Meta alert, I’m calling Barry" he said.

Felicity looked at Oliver and said “You have a suit and a lot of toys in Star labs” She winked, “Cisco?”

"Sure, Caitlin can set you up" Cisco said.

"Really?" Oliver asked confused.

"Well I figured that you should have one here on Central city just in case" she smiled.

"I mean your Convention?"

"Don't worry about me, go be a hero" she smiled.

Oliver nodded "Tell Barry I’m on my way"

* * *

 

"What do we know?" Oliver asked.

"Not much" Joe said.

“James Cohen, he has been in the city for a week, no phone records, no hotel reservations, nada" Cisco added.

"We know more" Oliver added.

"He can move things with his mind" Barry said.

"But what is the point? Destroy a complete block?" Catlin asked

"What do we know about that block?" Oliver asked, eyes focused Joe.

"Not much, some stores, but nobody report anything missing" Joe said.

Suddenly all the alerts at star labs turned on.

"Cisco, where is he?" Oliver got closed to the monitors.

"This isn't good" Cisco announced "He’s at the convention center"

"Barry" Oliver turning to look at Barry but he was already gone.

* * *

 

"Cisco, I need to know where is Felicity…" Oliver said, while he was on his way to the Convention Center.

"I lost him, he wanted to cause panic among the crowd, they were his distraction" Barry said through the comms.

Oliver arrived at the Convention Center, he looked for Felicity, but he didn't see her, then Joe got close to him. "We still have people inside, some of them are really freaked out, but Barry is looking for her".

 "Thanks Joe, I will go inside" Oliver started marching into the Center.

"I am on the west side, she was here during the attack" Barry told him, over the comms.

Oliver got there as soon as he could, he was freaking out because Felicity was missing. If only he had stayed with her, she would be right here in his arms.

"Where is she?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know Oliver, but I found her cellphone," he passed it to him.

Oliver took it and placed it in one of his pockets. "Cisco” he started but before He could finish his request, Cisco told him "On it! We have the facial recognition program running through all the tapes around the Convention Center. We will find her!"

Oliver turned to Barry, looking dejected "I need to find her! I should have stayed with her!"

"Oliver, don't go there. We‘ll find her!"

Suddenly Oliver's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Oliver?" His heart stopped for a minute, it was her, Felicity was calling, he began to breathe just a little better. "Oliver, thank god! I lost my phone and I had to asked someone to lend me a cell phone, because we don’t have telephone booths anymore, can you believe it? I mean I know we don’t..." she started to babble making him smile but he needed her to focus and tell him where she is.

"Felicity, can you tell me where you are?" he asked.

"At Big Belly" Felicity said as Cisco confirmed over the comms.

"I am hungry, can you come here please?"

"Yes, I am on my way"

"I have to go" Felicity hung up

"Barry, we need to get there ASAP" Oliver said.

Felicity was safe, he felt so relieved but something felt off, she didn’t even ask him about the attack. Or mention how she got to Big Belly.

* * *

When Barry arrived, Felicity was having a Big Belly burger and a milkshake. He felt relieved she didn't look hurt, but he needed to know what happened to her.

"Barry, come on, seat, did you want something?" Felicity offered him some fries.

"Felicity are you ok?" Barry asked taking a seat.

“Excuse me my friend here,” she points to Barry, “wants some fries, can you bring some over, please?"

“I am fine, thank you,” Barry smiled to the waitress.

"Felicity focus please, can you tell us what happened?" Barry saw Oliver at the door before quickly marching towards them.

"Felicity, come here” Oliver hugged her, “Are you ok? Are you hurt?” he pushed her away just enough so that he could see her face and see that she didn’t have any scratches, before pulling her back into a hug.

"Oliver can you..."

"I am sorry" He let her go.

"Come on, let's eat some, God, I am so hungry right now" Felicity took another bite of her hamburger.

"Felicity hon, look at me,” Oliver took her hand, “can you tell us what happened at the convention center?”

"Oliver you were there with me! Then you had a "Green Arrow” situation and I was here hungry so” she mimed at the spread in front of her, before taking another swig of her milkshake. “Why are the two of you looking at me like that?"

“We should take this to go.” Barry said before calling the waitress. “Hi, can we have these to go, please?"

Oliver took Felicity’s hand and said “We need to get to Stars Lab”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Felicity after a Meta attack the Central City's Convention Center

"Well?" Oliver asked.

"Felicity's brain scan shows a light concussion. My guess is that’s why she doesn’t remember, but I can’t be sure” Catlin said while showing the scans to Oliver.

“Light concussion, pfft! I’m alright, let’s get to work” Felicity got up from the med table.

“Hey! Take it easy” Oliver took her arm.

“Oliver, I. am. Ok.” He gave her an accusing look and then she added, “Fine, it sucks that I don’t remember what happened! But I can still be useful” Felicity walked toward the computers and sat next to Cisco.

“So this guy in the Con Center, what did he take?” Felicity asked.

“This” Cisco show in each monitor the device that Smoak and Star labs had worked on.

Felicity immediately typed rapidly on the computer, “this is a new security system against hackers, and only two people can access the data stored within it. The creator of the data and the company that sell it, in this case Smoak industries” she said. “If this goes to the wrong hands…”

“They could use the code within to reverse engineer an unstoppable hack. Then he could have eyes on everyone and hack everything.” Cisco finished Felicity sentence.

“This is a genius project” Felicity got up and took a closer look of one of the monitors. “I just wish I had that idea, it will help us all so much in our ‘side business’.” Her hands making the air quotation marks.

“Felicity…” Cisco said.

“What?” she turned around “Ok, everybody should stop looking at me like that” she added.

“Felicity the device is yours.” Oliver spoke very slowly as he stepped closer to her. “That is why we are here in Central City.”

Felicity was speechless, she was a genius, she definitely should remember creating that piece of technological art she had just read. But for the life of her she couldn’t remember a single thing.

“I…. don’t remember…. Oliver?” Felicity said.

“Hey honey look at me, we’ll figure it out” Oliver took her hands and pulled her into a hug.

“Bad news,” Joe announced walking into the room, Iris trailing behind.

“What happened?” Barry asked

“I went to the hospital to interview the people at the convention, but nobody remembers anything, not even their names.” Iris said.

“What did the doctors said?” Oliver asked worried

“They don’t know yet. They’re in a frenzy because they are some who only forgot what happened in the Convention center, others don’t remember their name or basic facts of themselves.” Joe said

“Some of them are even falling into a coma. It seems like their brain is just shutting down” Iris added.

Oliver pulled Felicity closer to him and everybody stared at her, but she only said “Oh. we need to figure this out now! Whatever is happening to them is horrible,” she said, moving towards Iris, “and by the way I’m Felicity…” She returns to Oliver and asked “What’s wrong?”

“Come with me Felicity” Oliver took her hand and began pulling her out of the room. “Barry” Oliver said,

But before Oliver could finish the sentence Barry added “We’ll work on this”

* * *

Felicity and Oliver were alone in one of the Star labs’ room. “Can you tell me your name” Oliver asked her.

“Felicity Megan Smoak” She said.

“Can you tell me who are they?” Oliver showed her a picture of the Team Arrow.

“Well, that is me” she pointed at herself on the picture. “An then… he is…” she looked confused.

“Ok” Oliver took the picture from her. “Felicity, look at me and tell me my name,”

“You are…” She looked at him, and Oliver could tell that she was trying to remember him. “I don’t know who you are” She started to cry, “What is happening to me?”

Oliver explained to her what he knew about the accident in the Convention Center, how she found her at the Big Belly and that she started to forget everything.

“So this is it?” Felicity asked, while playing with her wedding rings “this is how my life goes?” she looks up to Oliver.

“No, we…. I won’t let that happen,” he went down on his knees and took Felicity’s hands.

“I can feel it. I’m starting to forget my name, it’s like someone is erasing my memories… I don’t even know where we are or why I have these rings on my left hand” She started to cry. Oliver hug her tight. “Can you give me a few minutes alone, please?” Felicity asked.

“Ok, but I will come back. Soon,” Oliver kissed her forehead, went out of the room and put his hand on his face.

“How is she?” Barry asked

“She’s….” Oliver didn’t finish the sentence when tears come to his face “Barry, we had fought a lot of threats in this life, including aliens, but right now I don’t know how to manage this, she is losing herself… I just… can’t” He put his hand over his face again.

“Guys we, found him” Cisco said over the comms.

Minutes later Felicity arrived with Iris as Barry and Oliver were getting ready to look for James, and bring him to star labs so he could fix Felicity.

“You guys take care of yourself” Iris said looking at Barry

“Are you going to a costume party?” Felicity asked.

Oliver marched to her, kissed her forehead and whispered “I will come back, and you will be ok, I promise!”

Felicity put her hand on his chest and look directly in the eyes “I…. don’t know your name but that’s a nice thing to say” Oliver hug her tight and then he took off.

 

* * *

 

“There is nothing here Cisco” Barry said over the comms.

“It’s impossible, the tracker shows that the device should be there”

“I found it” Oliver said.

“Why left the device alone?”

“Maybe he doesn’t know how to used it” Cisco suggested. “He needs…”

“Felicity” Oliver and Barry said at the same time.

Suddenly Oliver and Barry heard an explosion over the comms, “We are under attack” Cisco said.

“On our way” Barry said.

By the time Barry and Oliver arrived, the main room was destroyed, and nobody was there.

“GUYS???!!!” Barry yelled.

“Split up and search! Keep you line open,” Oliver commanded.

Oliver looked everywhere, and didn’t find anyone, he didn’t like this silence. He kept walking and saw Gideon’s door open, then he saw Felicity.  She was hugging herself on the floor, crying. She looked so fragile.

“Hey,” he slowly went close to her “Are you hurt?”

“Stay away from me,” she whispered. She looks like a scared young girl. Oliver place his bow aside and  took off his mask.

“Hey, Felicity…. I will help you” he extended his hand, but Felicity only hugged herself more tightly. “Ok, I know you are scared…. But look into my eyes, I won’t let anything wrong happen to you” Oliver got close to her, Felicity just nodded, taking Oliver’s hand.

“Found Felicity” Oliver said.

“The others were locked in one meta cell, I am getting them out…” Barry said.

“On our way”

“He’s still here” Cisco said to Barry

“Oliver did you hear that?” Barry added

“Yup! That’s why we need to get everybody out” Oliver took Felicity’s hand and headed towards where Barry was.

“Don’t move,” James said.

Oliver positioned Felicity behind him, so he that he could shield her from whatever this man will do.

“She is so slippery” the James added.

“On my way” Barry said over the comms

“YOU have to past through me if you want her”

Felicity stared at Oliver, she didn’t understand why this man was protecting her. She did not even know his name.

Oliver pointed an arrow on James, before he could do anything James moved his hand, and Oliver felt his body slam into a wall and drop onto the floor, as if he was a puppet pulled by unseen strings.   “Don’t move” James knelt beside Oliver. “Be a smart guy”.

“Oliver!!!” Felicity yelled.

“Don’t worry, you are coming with me” James said, turning his head away from Oliver towards Felicity.

Oliver took the opportunity to grab his bow and shot an arrow towards James back. Somehow James knew the arrow was flying towards him, he turned his head and grabbed the arrow in the air. “I am getting tired of you” James snarled.

Right at that moment Barry appeared, he carried Felicity to safety. Before coming back and hitting James, all before James even knew anything was happening. Right after the punch from Barry, Oliver shot an arrow and James was trapped, tied to the wall.

* * *

 

Soon after studying James ability, Caitlin managed to make a serum that counteracts against James ability to wipe memory. Joe deliver some of the serum to hospitals dealing with patients from the attack. While Caitlyn stayed in the lab to administer the drug to Felicity.

Oliver was next to Felicity holding her hand the whole time. When she woke up, “Hey” Oliver smiled, drawing closer to her.

“Hey” she answered softly.

"How do you feel???" 

"My head hurts a little.”

"Caitlin said that’s normal" Oliver squeezed her hand 

"How are you?"

"Good" Oliver smiled.

Felicity began tentatively, "sorry that I forgot..."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault! And it gave me some time to think about what I can do for you to remember me again"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Can you show me?"

Oliver got his face closer to Felicity, when he was close enough to kiss her, she place her hand on his chest "Oliver what are you doing?"

"Kissing my wife..."

"What? Oliver we’re just friends”

"Felicity but??" he said confused. 

Felicity started to laugh and then added "To soon? I was joking... Come here Mr. Queen" 

They kissed tenderly. 

"I think we should go home,” she said

"I agree Mrs Queen" 

They kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let your comments!!!
> 
> You also can find me on:  
> Tumblr  
> Twitter


End file.
